I will always love you
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (Reposted)One shot. companion story to Bakura's childhood life. Marik and Bakura are going through a touch time in their realtionship. Marik has had enough and decides to move on. Find out what's going through his mind. Please read and review. (complete)


Disclaimer: I do now own this song, It belongs to Whitney Huston.

A/N: Hello everyone. I got some inspiration to write a new story. It is a companion story to, " Bakura's childhood." My writing partner, Lost Queen of Egypt found it and I thought I'd turn it into a story. So I hope you all enjoy it.

I Will Always Love You ...

Marik and Bakura had been in a loving relationship for such a long time. However, the pair ran into a rocky time and it looked like the relationship was coming to an end. The boys were in their late teens to early twenties. Bakura was being as difficult as always saying that he needed to do things. Of course Marik got the idea in his head that Bakura wanted nothing further to do with him. So what does Marik decide to do… he decides to move out and leave Bakura for good. Marik cries as he starts to pack his things from his room, which was lent to him by his powerful friends. ' _I guess this is goodbye then…. It's time for me to leave Bakura. I'm doing everyone a favor by leaving. In the end its all for the best._' Marik thought to himself.

If I should stay  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you  
Every step of the way.  
And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You my darling you, mmm ...

As Marik packed his things he spotted a bunch of pictures on his night table. He walked over and picked them up. There was one picture of him and Bakura at the beach. Marik was on the ground, covered in sand and looked like a woman. Bakura of course was laughing his head off. Marik sniffed as he remembers these fun times. He placed the picture down and whipped his tears. ' _We had a good run but now it's over. I will forever hold these memories close to my heart._'

_Bittersweet memories, _

_That is all I'm taking with me. _

_So goodbye, please don't cry. _

_We both know I'm not what you, you need. _

_And I will always love you. _

_I will always love you. _

Marik walked back over to his bag and placed more of his items in. He looked at the bed and laid on it for a moment. He began thinking of all the times he and Bakura did it on this bed. He closed his eyes and began picturing one of those times. His heart raced by just remembering how wonderful it felt to have Bakura inside of him like that. He remembered the sweet taste of Bakura's lips. Marik remembered how he wished his touch would never go away. However, one other thing stood out in his mind… that look in his eyes. The one that he had been seeing for the last few years. The one so unlike the Bakura he had known. Marik also remembered those seven words that changed everything. " You deserve someone better then me."

Marik opened his eyes as he heard those seven words be played over and over again in his mind. He knew that Bakura had definitely changed since the first time they meet, when they were just ten years old. Marik remembered the response he gave Marik, " I deserve you…. The old Bakura." He wished that Bakura would get rid of the ring but he refused. Things only got worse between the two. Marik finally saw that the love that they once had was gone.

_I hope life treats you kind _

_And I hope you have_

_All you've dreamed of. _

_And I wish for you joy_

_And happiness. _

_But above all this, I wish you love._

Marik sighed as he stood up from the bed and took his things into his hand and began to walk out. In his left hand Marik had the pictures of his childhood love in his right, all of his belongings. He walked out of the large mansion that he had called home for the years. Taking one last look with sad eyes Marik said goodbye.

He couldn't bear to say it to Bakura's face so he simple left a note of sadness and full of love. The Tomb Keeper sighed as he looked up at the peaceful blue sky.

' _Where ever you are Bakura…. I'm sure you're thinking about me. I can say this for certain, I will always think you….always…. I will love you always!_'

_And I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I, I will always love you. _

_You, darling I love you._

_I'll always, I'll always love you._

Fin…

So how was that? Pretty good. Please review.

trunks and goten


End file.
